Cartas a un hermano
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Cartas de Ikki dirigidas a Shun, en las que tratará de explicarle la razón de sus ausencias al final de cada guerra.
1. Primera carta

_Querido Shun:_

_Te hago saber, por medio de esta carta, que me encuentro vagando por el mundo, tratando de encontrar el motivo de mi existencia. S que la ltima vez que pudiste sentir mi cosmos fue en la batalla del Santuario en Grecia. Cuando nuestras almas se encontraban entre este mundo y aquel. Cuando Seiya recibi nuestra esencia para poder vencer a Saga._

_Hermano mo, hay tantas cosas sobre las cuales quiero reflexionar. Hay cosas en mi mente que estoy luchando por sacar, por arrancar, pero cada vez que lo intento siento que es imposible._

_Aun recuerdo cuando ramos nios y nos encontrbamos en el orfanato de aquel hombre. Recuerdo que a pesar de lo miserable de nuestras vidas haba algo que haca que valieran un poco ms, algo que nos daba esperanza, y eso era, que estbamos juntos, t y yo. Y no haba nadie que pudiera separarnos._

_Recuerdo tambin, cuando los dems nios trataban de lastimarte o abusar de ti. Siempre fuiste el blanco de la lujuria pber de los dems, y a ti no te gustaba lastimar a los dems y defenderte. Siempre tan inocente, me preguntabas con esos ojos bien abiertos y curiosos, qu era lo que los dems intentaban hacer contigo, por qu los dems te haban pedido que te desnudaras. Pero yo siempre te responda con largas._

_Me haca enojar tanto lo que los dems hacan contigo y trataba de estar siempre contigo, siempre ah para ti y para defenderte. Recuerdo que nos encontrbamos juntos y eso ha sido siempre lo que le ha dado valor a mi vida. El saber que aunque todo a mi alrededor se est despedazando te tengo a ti. Mi hermanito._

_Pienso ordenar todo esto que hay en mi cabeza, eliminar todos estos pensamientos para cuando volvamos a estar juntos no haya nada ni nadie que nos separe._

_Hasta la siguiente vez. _

_Te quiere y no te olvida,_

_Tu hermano mayor, Ikki. _


	2. Carta perdida

Documento rescatado de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, con fecha del año de 1980. Se tiene la certeza de que nunca fue enviado a su destino y de que le pertenecía a una de las últimas personas que residieron en ese lugar, ya que los habitantes dejaron dichas tierras o fueron asesinados por alguien desconocido:

_Querido hermano:_

_Espero tener la oportunidad de algún día entregarte esta carta, ya que aquí, en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, apenas existen humanos y la mayoría son personas que apenas encuentran algo que comer. Los únicos que quedan han sido vendidos o intercambiados por comida, al igual que caballeros rebeldes que se niegan a seguir las leyes de un lugar llamado "el Santuario"._

_Sé que han pasado tan sólo cuatro meses desde que llegué a este lugar, pero a mí me parece que ya he gastado buena parte de mi vida desde que nos separamos. El hombre que me entrena es alguien déspota y arbitrario y no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo. Se la pasa golpeando a todos sus alumnos, incluyéndome. Nos encierra por días en un calabozo oscuro y lleno de ratas y arañas, y nos deja sin comer por semanas. Creo que lo mejor que pude haber hecho en esta vida fue el impedir que vinieras a este lugar. Prefiero sufrir este dolor cien veces antes de que tú lo sufras._

_Con cada día que pasa sigo extrañándote más y más, querido hermanito. Hay días en que pienso si habrá un mañana para mí. Si volveremos a reunirnos algín día. La esperanza se me escapa de las manos y no puedo conseguirla de vuelta. Ya se me ha olvidado el sabor de un delicioso helado de fresa._

_Sé que el orfanato y la fundación Graude no eran el lugar perfecto para nosotros ni para los demás huérfanos, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que este insoportable infierno. Cualquier cosa es mejor que el hecho de estar sin ti._

_Pero, quiero decirte que, entre todo este tormento me ha pasado algo bueno. Como una tabla a la cual aferrarse en medio del océano desolado. He conocido a una persona que me recuerda tanto a ti, slo que ella es una chica, su nombre es Esmeralda y ella ha sido la única persona en esta isla que ha sido buena conmigo. Fue abandonada por sus padres y ha sufrido igual o más que nosotros._

_Suplico a las estrellas que el lugar al que te tocó ir no sea, en ningún sentido, como este maldito pedazo de tierra. Es hora de irme porque mi maestro me busca._

_Se despide,_

_Ikki. _


End file.
